Sister Lucia's fortress
Sister Lucia's fortress is the interior of the wicked, sadistic, and murderous Roman Catholic nun named Sister Lucia (Lauren Landa), who had a personal hatred towards anybody who has a different religions than she is, which serves as her secret hideout and childhood home. It was originally located in Venice, Italy in Certain Magical Index, but it was somehow moved to Genoa during her absence. This church-like fortress was eventually remains abandoned after Sister Lucia and her two companions Sister Agnes Sanctis (Alex Moore) and Sister Angeline (Kristin Sutton) were killed during a shootout in Kuala Lumpur, presumably due to her hatred and bitterness towards Muslims/Islam. Overview Unlike from the previous series, this battle arena has a Roman Catholic church-like appearance with a display containing the weaponry of Sister Agnes Sanctis, and a separate interactive stand for her lotus staff/wand. In the center of the room is a giant fish tank filled with a venomous lion fish. Interactions Unlike from the previous series, Sister Lucia's fortress features 22 battle arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A chandelier that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *Sister Agnes Sanctis' giant lotus wand/staff that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it, which she uses it during her fight against Touma Kamijou. *Vento's war hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the skull with it, which she uses it during her battle against Touma Kamijou. *Prince Hans' sword that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *Kyoko Sakura's spear, that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it, which she uses it during her fight against Prince Hans (Santino Fontana) and his men. *Sayaka Miki's sword, which can be used to slash the opponent with it. *Homura Akemi's shield, which can be thrown at the opponent with it, thus giving them a head injury. *Theodore Seville's iconic green electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *An Italian rapier that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A violin that can be used to smash the opponent by the skull with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it. *A parasol that can be used to bash the opponent with it. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it *A cutlass that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A mace that can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A pitchfork that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A pickax that can be used to hit the opponent by the forehead with it. *A glass jar containing a tarantula, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A Japanese spear, which can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A war hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. Trivia *In Sailor Moon X Certain Magical Index, Pinkie Pie's party cannon, Rainbow Dash's electric guitar, the Shredder's boots, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Michelangelo's chained-sickles, Leonardo's ninja swords, Donatello's staff, Raphael's sais, the Shredder's armor, Sailor Galaxia's gauntlets, Sailor Galaxia's armor Karai's tanto, Karai's kodachi, Karai's kunai knives, Karai's black ninja headband, Karai's black ninja belt, Karai's black ninja robe, Karai's black ninja armor, Karai's black leather gloves, Karai's black leather boots, the Shredder's dark purple cape, Maka Albarn's scythe, Sunburst's teal cape/cloak, Sister Lucia's ring blade, Hun's black sunglasses, Gary's black sunglasses, Larxene's kunai knives, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Mami Tomoe's bayonet, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Sailor Mars' long bow, Xigbar's double pistol swords, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, Princess Cadence's crown, Theodore Seville's green baseball cap, Theodore Seville's green Sherlock Holmes' hat, Axel's double ring blades, Karai's ninja sword, Demyx's water guitar, Tina Armstrong's cowgirl hat, Bass Armstrong's cowboy hat, Sailor Galaxia's bull whip, Princess Luna's necklace, Princess Celestia's crown, Tsoi's purple headband, Twilight Sparkle's crown, Princess Luna's crown, Sunset Shimmer's crown, Casey Jones' hockey gloves, Casey Jones' hockey boots, Casey Jones' helmet, Zexion's spell book, Vexen's ice kite shield, Mrs. Doom Bringer's purple headband, Applejack's lasso, Applejack's brown cowgirl hat, the Shredder's helmet, Queen Beryl's staff, Mulan's sword, Shan Yu's sword, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Saix's sword, Marluxia's scythe, Xaldin's lance, Sailor Uranus' sword, the Shredder's claws, Fong's meat cleaver, Tiger Claw's sword, Sailor Galaxia's boots, Casey Jones' hockey stick, Ho Chan's hunting dagger/knife, Ayane's kunai knives, Kasumi's double kodachi swords, Sister Angeline's kunai knives, Tiger Claw's matchlock, Momiji's naginata, and Sailor Pluto's staff can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Puella Magi Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Characters